The present invention relates to input devices and, more particularly, to an input device such as a mouse which includes one or more key plates and side grips that are integrated into the other structural features of the device.
Convention mouse devices have key plates that are separately formed and assembled with the body of the mouse to form hinges or that are formed integrally with the body of the mouse to include U-shaped hinges or the like. When the key plates are pressed, bending of the key plates relative to the body occurs at the hinges that form gaps between the key plates and the body of the mouse. Additional visible gaps are also observed along the edges of the key plates and along edges of other components that are assembled together to form the body, such as the top and bottom cases.